My First Kiss
by L.I.T
Summary: Nueve parejas, un diario, una casa llena de amigas y muchas ideas curiosas, será una nueva experiencia para un grupo de chicas que buscan saber un poco más del pasado de sus amigas y porque no de cómo iniciaron su relación
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: "Nueve parejas, un diario, una casa llena de amigas y muchas ideas curiosas, será una nueva experiencia para un grupo de chicas que buscan saber un poco más del pasado de sus amigas y porque no de cómo iniciaron su relación, con quien actualmente era su novio."

**Disclamer**: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Aine y Hikari no me pertenecen, estos personajes son de Atori y Lamsi respectivamente.

**Dedicación**: Este fic se lo dedico a AnimePinkCess, Di bastantes fics te he enseñado y nunca te he dedicado alguno; así que este conjunto de drabbles es para ti. Espero que te gusten. Nee y por ahí puede ser que te haga algún drabble especial con cierto personaje tuyo.

**Pairings**: Varias

**-My First Kiss-**

**(Mi primer beso)**

**By: L.I.T**

**Prólogo**

Una cálida noche de primavera, un grupo de amigas se encontraban reunidas, pasando lo que ellas conocían como "una noche entre mujeres".

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Himeko, Aine, Hikari y Konan se encontraban reunidas en casa de Hinata, esa noche tenían una interesante conversación sobre sus primeros besos.

-A ver Konan ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? –preguntó Ino haciendo sonrojar a la ex Akatsuki

-Que pregunta, pero bueno mi primer beso fue con Pein hace varios años. ¿Y el tuyo Hikari?

-El mío fue Madara-¿El tuyo Hinata? –preguntó la castaña

La nombrada se sonrojo a más no poder –Naruto-kun ¿Tenten?

-Neji –murmuró ella -¿Himeko?

-Gaara –contestó la chica -¿Ino?

-El mío fue Kiba ¿Temari?

-El problemático de Shikamaru ¿Aine?

-Itachi –la castaña miró a su cuñada -¿Y el tuyo Sakura?

-Sasuke-kun

Todas a excepción de Hinata miraron con sorpresa a Sakura. Algunas creían que Naruto había sido el primero en besar los labios de la pelirrosa y otras pensaban en Sai. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir que realmente había sido el Uchiha menor

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Sakura al ver como sus amigas le veían con cara de bicho raro

-Verás frentuda, no sé las demás pero siempre jure que tu primer beso había sido con Naruto –aclaró Ino

-Cerda eso nunca, Naruto es como mi hermano –aclaró la pelirrosa mirando de reojo a Hinata que se veía encorvada por lo que la rubia había dicho

-Sakura yo al contrario de Ino pensé que había sido Sai –expresó Tenten

-Para nada, es más yo siempre pensé que Sai había besado a Ino en alguna ocasión –comentó Sakura

-Y lo hizo –musitó Ino

-¿Qué? –dijeron tanto Sakura como Tenten

-Sí, fue días después de que Kiba y yo nos besáramos. Sai me beso mientras iba pasando Kiba para darle celos –comentó divertida al recordar la escena de Kiba celoso

Himeko era escrutada por la atenta mirada de Temari. La rubia nunca pensó escuchar salir el nombre de su hermano menor de los labios de la castaña, siempre creyó que Kankuro le había dado el primer beso a su cuñada, pero se alegraba que no hubiera sido así, sobre todo por la integridad y bienestar del marionetista y del Kazekage.

-¿Sucede algo Temari? –exclamó Himeko mirando a su cuñada

Algo con lo que no había contado la mediana de las Tsukino, era la mirada inquisidora de las otras dos Tsukino.

-Hime-chan estás segura que Gaara fue el primero –expresó Hikari viéndola de reojo

-Exacto, Hika tiene razón. No habrá sido más bien Kankuro –comentó está vez Aine

-Pero que dicen ustedes dos, claro que fue Gaara –contestó la castaña

-Yo también tenía esa duda –musitó Temari

-Gaara podrá ser frío y estoico pero tiene sus momentos tiernos, aunque los mismos nunca los demuestra en público –replicó en defensa de su novio/prometido la Tsukino

De un momento a otro todas se quedaron en silencio, realmente habían algunas parejas que serían interesantes descubrir como había ocurrido aquello, y todas sabían que ninguna lo diría, por lo que una mente empezó a idear una forma.

-Tal parece que el primero fue nuestro actual novio, a ver quién se atreve a decirnos como fue –exclamó Ino quien había sido la de la idea

-Cerda nunca lo sabrás. Sí eso sale de mi boca Sasuke-kun se enoja –exclamó Sakura mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga

-Oh vamos frente de marquesina eres la que más intriga nos da a todas –espetó la rubia

Y es que así era, de todos los chicos el por así decirlo más increíble era Sasuke. Nadie nunca creyó que proclamará como suya a Sakura tras que Sai intentó besar a la pelirrosa frente a él. Y muchos menos que revelara que ambos tenían desde hace dos meses una relación.

-Lo mejor que se me ocurre es escribirlo –murmuró Hikari

-¿Escribirlo? –preguntaron las demás

-Sí –contestó la Tsukino

-Claro cómo no se me ocurrió antes –espetó Sakura mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas

-Qué dices Sakura-chan –dijo Hinata

-Acá lo podemos hacer –les exclamó mostrándoles un pequeño diario de color negro que tenía escrito en plateado "My First Kiss" –Les cuento, en la última misión que tuve con mi equipo a la aldea de la niebla, mientras caminábamos encontré una tienda extraña que me llamó la atención; ahí dentro la vendedora me ofreció este pequeño libro y realmente no pude resistirme –les dijo mientras sacaba la lengua diciendo lo último

-Siempre serás compradora compulsiva frente de marquesina –comentó divertida Ino

-Es inevitable, además puede ser un muy buen uso para este pequeño libro –dijo la pelirrosa

-¿Pero quién sería la primera? –preguntó está vez Hinata

-Buen punto Hinata –exclamó Tenten

-¿Qué tal si lo rifamos? –cuestionó Aine

-Es la mejor idea –dijeron tanto Konan como Temari

Y así en una bolsa de plástica pusieron nueve papelitos con números del uno al nueve y cada una de ellas empezó a sacar uno. Al final el orden fue de la siguiente manera:

Sakura

Himeko

Tenten

Aine

Temari

Hikari

Hinata

Konan

Ino

Sakura bufo molesta, ella sería la primera. Y si Sasuke se enteraba daría su grito al cielo pero una promesa con sus amigas era una promesa; además ella sabía muy bien como apaciguar la irá de su novio.

-Así que nuestra primera historia será la de Sakura, así que frente de marquesina te llevas el libro y en dos días queremos que nos muestres la historia –expresó Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aquello no había quedado mejor, Sakura al inicio y ella al final, sin duda era espectacular.

-Está bien chicas, solo espero que Sasuke no de su grito al cielo con todo esto.

**Continuará…**

Sé que debería de haber continuado alguno de mis otros fics, pero está idea viene dando vuelta desde hace algunos días en mi cabeza, así que la publicó de una vez. Por otro lado quiero avisarles de antemano que no sé cuando actualizaré, dado a que ya empecé a trabajar y ahora se me dificulta un poco más escribir. Pero al menos tres de estos fics ya los he empezado, así que espero terminarlos muy pronto, al menos el segundo.

Sin más, me despido, agradeciéndoles de antemano los reviews. Hablando de reviews, según vea la aceptación continuo rápido de lo contrario postergaré el siguiente capítulo, así que en sus manos está.

L.I.T


	2. Capítulo 1: Sakura

**Summary**: "Nueve parejas, un diario, una casa llena de amigas y muchas ideas curiosas, será una nueva experiencia para un grupo de chicas que buscan saber un poco más del pasado de sus amigas y porque no de cómo iniciaron su relación, con quien actualmente era su novio."

**Disclamer**: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Aine y Hikari no me pertenecen, estos personajes son de Atori y Lamsi respectivamente.

**Dedicación**: Este fic se lo dedico a AnimePinkCess, Di bastantes fics te he enseñado y nunca te he dedicado alguno; así que este conjunto de drabbles es para ti. Espero que te gusten. Nee y por ahí puede ser que te haga algún drabble especial con cierto personaje tuyo.

**Pairings**: Varias

**-My First Kiss-**

**(Mi primer beso)**

**By: L.I.T**

**Primer Capítulo: Sakura**

¡Hola Diario! Vaya creo que ya estoy un poco grande para esto, pero entre mis amigas y yo decidimos escribir en tus páginas como fue nuestro primer beso. Por lo que yo seré la primera en hacerlo. A ver empiezo

"Hace dos meses regreso a la aldea Uchiha Sasuke, por Kami-sama solo escribir su nombre hace que en mi estómago sienta maripositas. Bueno regreso a la historia.

Sasuke-kun volvió junto a un grupo que conformó llamado Hebi o Serpiente luego lo cambio por Taka o Halcón, yo al principio creí que no volvería al equipo 7 pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber que sí lo haría. El día en que Tsunade-shishou nos llamo para darnos la noticia yo estuve algo hermética y rabiosa, claro como no lo iba a estar si esa pelirroja parecía lapa encima de Sasuke pero gracias al entrenamiento de algunos años no hice una escena.

Al cabo de un rato la Hokage nos pregunto si estábamos de acuerdo con que el Uchiha regresará al equipo, por lo que Naruto accedió instantáneamente, Kakashi también lo hizo sin rechistar pero aún quedaba yo, note como todas las miradas estaban encima de mí por lo que solo accedí con la cabeza. Cuando se nos concedió el permiso para retirarnos yo fui la primera en hacerlo, sinceramente no quería ver al Uchiha pero no contaba con el hecho de que él quisiera hablar conmigo.

Recuerdo que solo escuche salir "Sakura" de su boca. Por lo que yo me detuve y lo voltee a ver. Con solo ver sus orbes negros pude perderme en ellos así que me recrimine mentalmente por ello. Supongo que al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte se atrevió a seguir preguntando. Y sin que yo me lo esperará me dijo "Te molesto mi regreso"

Tengo que ser sincera nunca me hubiera imaginado que Uchiha Sasuke me preguntará exactamente eso a mí. Por lo que le respondí "La verdad no tengo motivo para hacerlo, eres solamente un ninja más de la aldea." Y con aquellas palabras di por acabada la conversación por lo que empecé a caminar. Pero con cada paso que daba el pelinegro daba otro. Cuándo mi paciencia llegó a su límite me detuve para encararlo pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, él ya no estaba ahí. Solamente solté un suspiro y seguí mi camino.

Ese mismo día todas las chicas nos reunimos en casa de Tenten, nos estábamos divirtiendo a lo grande hasta que nombraron a Sasuke, recuerdo que todas estaban opinando lo atractivo que estaba y yo solo les escuchaba hasta que Ino me miró y tal vez vio mi cara de ¿Frustración? Tal vez.

Por lo que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me dijo "Acaso estás celosa"

Luego de que mi rubia amiga dijera eso yo me solté a reír como loca desquiciada, y aún hoy escribiendo esto me rió, ¡Yo celosa de oírles decir lo atractivo que estaba el Uchiha para nada la que debería estar celosa es la cacatúa esa que vino con él! Les dije soltando todo mi odio por esa tipa, aunque a los segundos de procesar mis palabras me di cuenta de mi gran error y solo suspire.

Tenten me miró y solo comentó "Acaso no estabas celosa" y con aquello todas las chicas rieron más. Por dicha tras reírnos unos cinco minutos más, todas se olvidaron del tema. Aunque yo al contrario si me quede pensando en él. Sin más paso la noche tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente todas nos despedimos ya que teníamos distintas actividades, yo en mi caso tenía entrenamiento así que me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llegue me lleve una gran sorpresa, solo estaba él ahí, no había rastros de Naruto por ningún lado, a Kakashi-sensei no lo conté dado a que siempre llega tarde. Poco a poco me fui acercando pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial; Sasuke tenía sus ojos cerrados parecía que dormía, al verlo inmediatamente pensé en lo tierno que se veía y que no quería perturbar aquel momento de paz pero como siempre meto la pata pise una rama seca, la bendita ramita provoco un gran sonido en aquel lugar desolado al quebrarse. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Uchiha ya estaba de pie y mirándome.

Recuerdo que de mi boca salió un lo siento mientras me sonrojaba.

Él solo me vio y percibí un poco de malicia en su rostro. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y yo retrocedía con cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando mi espalda choco contra un árbol, fue el momento en que mire hacia el frente y lo vi ahí con esa sonrisa de orgullo que siempre mostraba. Solo una tercera voz hizo que no se siguiera acercando a mí.

Sai llegó en ese preciso momento y me llamó, aunque bueno decirme fea ya era costumbre en él, yo sé lo agradecí interiormente.

Murmuré su nombre con una sonrisa y nunca supe la razón del porque voltee a ver a Sasuke pero en su rostro se notaba unas ganas enormes de pegarle.

El artista solo me comentó que necesitaba hablar conmigo y que nos viéramos en el parque ese día, para luego desaparecer no sin antes dirigirle una extraña mirada a Sasuke-kun, la cual yo no pude entender.

Miré como mi antiguo amor cerraba los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos más relajado y al ver que nadie llegaba opto por irse no sin antes dirigirme una mirada como diciendo nos vemos. Yo tampoco espere mucho, la verdad Kakashi-sensei y Naruto-baka habían durado más de lo normal.

En la tarde me dirigí a paso decidido hacia el parque, realmente me intrigaba saber que quería Sai conmigo; la verdad no éramos muy buenos amigos pero no nos llevábamos mal. Al llegar me acerque a uno de los bancos. Ese banco siempre me traería el recuerdo de la partida de Sasuke, era masoquista al saber que cuando le visitaba mi corazón sufría pero era nuestro banco, aunque él no lo sabía.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis recuerdos, que no note que alguien había llegado frente a mí, y de un momento a otro, me tomaba entre sus brazos para apegarme a su cuerpo. Yo me tensé al sentir aquello pero cuando percibí un aroma muy conocido me tranquilicé y esperé para ver que haría. Uno de mis sueños de niña era ese que estaba viviendo, yo atrapada en sus finos brazos, los cuales no me dejaban escapar aunque quisiere sino que a cualquier intento de escape mayor presión ejercía sobre mí.

Yo solo levante mi rostro para verle y me sorprendí de lo que veía. ¿Cuántas personas habría con vida que han visto a Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado? Me decía una y otra vez, podía asegurar que eran contadas las personas que habían logrado tener aquel espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Su nombre empezó a salir de mis labios pero no me dejo terminar de decirlo, sino que bloqueo mis rojizos labios con los suyos. La sorpresa no se había hecho esperar de parte mía y al abrir mis labios él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Estoy segura que nadie me creerá pero realmente fue así como sucedió. Luego de unas horas descubrí que Sai se me declararía y por ese motivo, Sasuke había actuado. Temía que yo ya no le correspondiera como antaño. Al fin de cuentas MI Uchiha es algo torpe cuando se trata de anteponer los sentimientos pero poco a poco he ido descubriendo facetas en él que pensé que no tenía.

Ups! Dejo de escribir que Sasuke-kun acaba de llegar. Por cierto chicas nadie se tiene que enterar de esté escrito. Y mucho menos se tienen que dar cuenta de que Sasuke fue quien realizó un genjutsu en Sai aquel día."

-¿Qué haces Sakura? –cuestionó el pelinegro al ver a su novia de espaldas escribiendo

-Terminando unas notas del hospital –contestó la chica mientras le miraba y le sonreía –Llegas temprano Sasuke-kun –exclamó de manera cariñosa

-Hmph –musitó mientras se acercaba a ella con doble propósito. Y en una ojeada rápida descubrió que ella no escribía nada del hospital sino algo que hizo él hace mucho tiempo -¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¿Un diario? –soltó la pelirrosa sonrojada

-Espero que no vayas a enseñar eso –me dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio

-No Sasuke, te prometí que nadie lo sabría. Que era algo de nosotros –expresó la chica mientras le miraba los ojos y luego cerraba el diario. Y miraba fijamente a su pelinegro para luego perderse con él en el apartamento.

Continuará…..

Algo raro el final pero todo tiene un propósito. Creo que duré demasiado tiempo en actualizar esté fic pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo, pero no quiero poner de excusa eso. Realmente espero que les gustara.

Por otro lado, quisiera invitarles a estar pendiente de mi futuro fic.

**Leven liedjes**

**(Canciones de Vida)**

¿Cómo surgió la idea?

La idea surge ante mi obsesión por escuchar música y ante esa afición procedí a crear un disco con ciertas canciones y tras escucharlas me convencí que las mismas eran excelente para crear un fic.

De antemano sé que los songfics están prohibidos en la página y consciente de eso, esté nuevo proyecto será trabajado con base en la idea o al sentimiento que me generan las diversas canciones. Inspirado en canciones como: La vida después de ti, Mientes, Yo te extrañaré, Pero nunca lo sabrás, entre otras.


End file.
